Dangerous Denial
by Niki-Face
Summary: Karasu came back and he hurt a defenseless Kurama
1. Thump Thump Thump

Dangerous Denial

AN: I do not own YYH

Ch1.Thump Thump Thump

_Thump Thump Thump_

He could fell his heart beet in his chest.

_Thump Thump Thump_

It was dark a he had a bad feeling a **really** bad feeling.

_Thump Thump Thump_

His heart beat faster still. He felt drained weak if someone attack he couldn't fight back

_Thump Thump Thump_

He was being paranoid that's all. But he still wished he asked Hiei to walk home with him.

_Thump Thump Thump_

That's it he would just think of Hiei and he would feel…

_Smack_

He couldn't process what had happened, he just knew he was on the ground and his head hurt.

"Very nice to see you again"said a voice it sounded familiar

He felt pain in his back as a tall figure dragged him up.

"Karasu…" he looked a way again quickly.

"Surprised to see me" he smirked then added "I know you must be thrilled"

"How…"

"No time for that Kurama" the taller demon said as he thread his fingers the smaller boys red hair


	2. Absence

Ch 2. Absence

"Yo Kuwabara haven't seen Kurama round much lately" commented a slightly worried spirit detective. Now eighteen and with high school nearing an end it was a wonder that he hadn't dropped out! His appearance had changed as well as his attitude towards school, his hair was down and his uniform was unbuttoned to expose a wrinkled white t-shirt (Keiko said it made him look less intimidating).

"Know what Urameshi I bet his ditching with out on us" the bigger boy grumbled. Kuwabara pretty much looked the same tall with orange hair (and according to Hiei) ugly.

"Naw that's not like him at all He's probably with Hiei or at the library or something"

"No I'm fine, thanks for worrying" replied a softer voice

"Kurama your back" his excitement soon became worried again as he looked a the red haired boy

"And you look dead" Kuwabara quickly added an "Ouch" as Yusuke punched him.

"I don't look dead to you do I" he snarled then lighting up and adding "Dude you really don't look good though"

"I know haven't been feeling well" Kurama replied

"Did you get in to any fights?" Kuwabara asked

It was true he really didn't look sick he looked shook up. A long scar ran down his cheek, marks on his neck, a scared look in his eyes, even his uniform was messy which was odd for the normally neat Kurama.

Before he could answer a female voice sang "Come on guys you'll all be late"

"Hello Keiko" Kurama replied

"Hello Kurama you don't look to good"

As they were about to walk in the spirit detective turned to his orange haired companion and said

"I don't believe him"

"You think something happened"

"Mmm hum I think he did get in to a fight"

"Is he holding out on us?" Kuwabara sounded mad

"He looks scared" Yusuke replied

"Oh"

"But in any case we should still check in to it we'll ask Hiei if he knows any thing"

And they left it at that.

TBC

Big hugs to MikaSamu for my first Review you're the best!


	3. Hiei

Ch.3 Hiei

"Where is that stupid shrimp" Kuwabara grumbled "we've looked all over town"

"If he doesn't want to be found we won't find him" Yusuke snarled

They started walking back home when they herd a noise from behind them "What do you want" asked an annoyed voice.

"Shrimp!" Kuwabara said sounding shocked

"I've been fallowing you jokers around town, so what do you want?"

"I told you Kuwabara" Yusuke chuckled "only if he wants to be found!"

"What do you want" he reaped him self

"Hiei" Yusuke started "have you seen Kurama lately?"

"No, not since last week leaving Genkai's why?" he sounded a little vexed.

"That sounds right" Yusuke mused

"He missed school for a week and just came in looking like the living dead" Kuwabara finished before Yusuke put him in a headlock.

"What did I say about the living dead" Yusuke snarled puling Kuwabara head back

"They don't look that bad"

"Good boy" he said dropping the wheezing Kuwabara

"Is it possible for you two to act civilized?"

"NO" they both answered at once

"But Hiei go talk to Kurama if something IS wrong he'll talk to you" Yusuke sounded worried

"Fine, I can't promise you any thing" he answered as he walked off in to the night

**I know its short but theirs more to come**

**Thanks To Kittyluv for** **inspiring me to wright more**


End file.
